vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbamon
Barbamon= Barbamon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Barbatos. With the appearance of a long-bearded old man, it is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, representing Saturn and the sin of Greed. It resides within the heart of the Dark Area, the den of demons, and manipulates Fallen Angel Digimon to run the whole gamut of evil. It is obsessed with all of the treasure which exists within the Network, so out of avarice, and regardless of the means, it has a cruel personality with a greed that would kill Digimon just for a piece of treasure. It is the foremost and most cunning schemer of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and can easily manipulate the Mega-level Ghoulmon in addition to Fallen Angel Digimon. |-|X-Antibody= It fused its demonic staff Death Lure with its right arm to link directly to its magic, and now controls its techniques more skillfully. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | High 1-C | At least High 1-C Name: Barbamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Existed since the creation of the Digital World Classification: Mega-level Virus-Type Demon Lord Digimon, Member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Demon Lord of Greed Powers and Abilities: Barbamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Barbamon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Pandæmonium Lost and Dark Inferno (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Energy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Ingenious intelligence, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; It was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Plant Manipulation, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly), Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Acausality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Greed in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Resurrection (Can bring others back from nonexistence), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon) and Existence Erasure. |-|Re: Digitize=All previous abilities + The abilities of UlforceVeedramon, Beelzemon, Lilithmon, Belphemon and Leviamon. |-|X-Antibody=All Barbamon Abilities greatly amplified, Durability Negation and Transmutation via Seventh Jewelrize (Rips out the opponent's essence and turns it into a jewel). |-|True Form=All previous abilities, Omnipresence. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Seven_Great_Demon_Lords_(Digimon), able to use all the power of the Dark Area in an attack, far more powerful than Belial Vamdemon) | High Complex Multiverse level (Fought end game Takumi and Rina at once, apparently stole UlforceVeedramon's powers) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Immeasurable (A native of the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist. Should be above basic Eaters, who have no concept of time. Equal to Lilithmon) | Immeasurable (On the same level of Yggdrasil, who was capable of perceiving and fighting within Higher Dimensional space) | Immeasurable (Comparable to UlforceVeedramon) | Nigh-Omnipresent within the Digital World Multiverse (All seven Demon Lords managed to spread their presence across the spectrum of space and time on a multiversal scale and are tied to the Digital World itself), otherwise Immeasurable (Embodies the sin of Greed, which transcends space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Via power-scaling from Lucemon Chaos Mode) Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ (Can freely manipulate the Digital World's space-time) | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ | At least High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very High, was able to keep up with three Mega level Digimon at once in "Digimon World: Data Squad" | Godlike, possibly even limitless Range: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ in his true form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World Multiverse) Standard Equipment: His staff "Death Lure" | Yggdrasil itself, allowing him to control the fabric of the Digital World Intelligence: Barbamon is arguably the most crafty amongst the Demon Lords, commanding and manipulating entire hordes of Fallen Angel Digimon along with Ghoulmon, who is described as a "god of destruction" and even tricking his fellow Demon Lords into doing his bidding, stealing of Lilithmon and tricking a berserk Lucemon into killing Beelzemon in Digimon World: Re:Digitze. In addition, in Digimon Next he hatched a plot to take over Yggdrasil and succeeded, fusing with the computer and effectively making himself the commander of the Digital World's space-time, only failing to account for the long-forgotten legend of the Arbitrators who would strike Yggdrasil (and Barbamon) down should it become corrupt. Weaknesses: As the embodiment of avarice, Barbamon is greedy to a fault, which can be used to manipulate or distract him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. * Death Lure: Uses its demonic staff "Death Lure" to tempt Digimon into an inescapable living hell, converting them to wickedness. * Pandæmonium Lost: Unleashes all of the Dark Area's evil energies at once as an extremely high-temperature explosion that burns up everything without a trace. Even MaloMyotismon's "Screaming Darkness" releases only a fraction of these energies. * Dark Inferno: (Jigoku no Kaen, lit. "Hell Fire") Barbamon burns his foes dark hellfire. * Greedy Wand: Barbamon attacks with its favorite wand. X-Antibody *'Seventh Jewelrize:' Transforms the enemy's Digicore (Essence) that it scoops out using its left arm into a jewel with the Crown of Greed. Key: Barbamon | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Sadists Category:Explosion Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Morality Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users